


Love is a Battlefield

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [25]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward tries to buy Steve off. Steve's delighted, Howard isn't. Also, nookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to take a slight break from Children's Work to finish this story. Never fear, though, I am working on another part of Children's Work. And of those that are curious, i started re-reading Blot Out the Sun in hopes of getting a new update up the end of this week/beginning of next.
> 
> Oh, also, I created a tumblr. I don't know what I'm doing, but i will probably post bits of WIPs Who knows, I'm still trying to figure out the thing. *is internet old*
> 
> Anyway, my tumblr is: http://blakefancier.tumblr.com/

Steve was sitting on the couch, working on his laptop, when Mr. Stark came into the room. Both Tony and Howard were out at some function his mom said he couldn't attend, so he was home alone. Well, except for Mr. Jarvis and Mr. Stark. 

Mr. Stark sat on the chair and stared at him. It was kind of creepy, actually.

Steve saved his work and closed the laptop. "Can I help you, sir?"

"I don't buy it, you know," Mr. Stark said. "This little act you have going. I don't believe it."

He shook his head because he didn't know what Mr. Stark was talking about. "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Mr. Stark snorted. "Oh, I bet you are. So what's it going to take, huh? What's a kid like you after?"

"After? What… What do you mean?" He was wondering if maybe he should leave or call Howard. 

"With my brother. What are you after? He says it's not money, but he can be blind when it comes to people he loves. Is that what it is? Money?"

Steve stared at him, struck dumb by the accusation. 

"How much to get you to leave him alone? Ten thousand? Twenty?" Mr. Stark took out his checkbook.

"N-No!" He opened and closed his mouth a few times, sputtering.

"Fifty thousand then. But that's my last offer."

"Your last—I'm not—I'm not with him because of money!" Steve stood up and clenched his hands into fists. "How dare you! I love Howard! I love him!" 

"Please, you're a child playing a game for adults. If it's not money you're after, then it's power. Or maybe you have a daddy kink."

Steve's face heated with embarrassment. "I had a father, I don't need another one."

Mr. Stark cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. "If you really love my brother, then leave him alone. You are bad news for him, kid."

"Bad—" It hit Steve what Mr. Stark was really saying and… wow, no wonder Howard felt guilty about their relationship sometimes. This really sucked. But at the same time, it was awesome too. "You think I'm bad for him. You think I'm a bad influence."

"That's what I said."

Steve couldn’t help it, he laughed. "Really? Really you do? That's great! I mean, not great, but… Have you told Howard? If you haven't, you should. You really, really should!" 

Mr. Stark blinked up at him in confusion. "You're a weird kid."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Steve grinned at the man, then gathered up his laptop. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Before Mr. Stark could say anything else, Steve headed upstairs. 

***** 

"Your brother thinks I'm horrible for you," Steve said as soon as Howard walked into the bedroom. 

Howard paused, bowtie in hand. "What?"

"He tried to buy me off!" Steve grinned at him.

"He *what*!" Howard clenched his jaw and turned towards to door. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"No!" Steve jumped off the bed and grabbed his arm. "Don't you see? That's a good thing."

"A good thing?" Howard gave him an incredulous look. "How is that a good thing?"

He smiled and put his arms around Howard. "Your brother loves you. He wants to protect you. He doesn't think you're the bad guy." 

"No, he just thinks I'm a love-struck idiot."

Steve kissed him gently. "But you're my love-struck idiot."

Howard raised his eyebrows. "You're crazy." 

"Crazy for you." Steve pulled Howard towards the bed. "You know, he offered me fifty thousand dollars." 

Howard scoffed. "He doesn't even have fifty thousand dollars."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn’t take him up on it, then, isn't it?" Steve takes the bowtie from Howard's hands and tosses it on the floor. "How was the party?"

"Boring." Howard slid his hands under Steve's shirt.

"Then I'm glad I didn't go." He leaned into Howard's touch and smiled. "I hate being bored. I do crazy things."

"Do you now? Like what?"

"Oh, like taking billionaires into closets and sucking them off." Steve shrugged and unbuttoned Howard's shirt. 

"That is crazy." Howard leaned in and bit Steve's bottom lip, then laved it. "There are so many other things you can do with billionaires."

"Like what?" he asked, a little breathlessly.

Howard grinned and pushed Steve back on the bed. "Let me show you."

*****

"So that's what you can do with billionaires. Good to know." Steve grinned and snuggled against Howard, who laughed.

"I hope you took mental notes."

"Oh, I did." He nosed Howard's neck. "So I've got a favor to ask."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Bucky's coming back from Afghanistan in a couple of weeks and I was wondering if I could borrow your driver and the town car. You know, so he doesn't have to take a cab."

"Of course you can." Howard yawned and closed his eyes. "Just let Jarvis know. He'll take care of everything."

"Great. Thank you." Steve kissed his ear and smiled. "I love you."

"Mm, love you, too."

***** 

The next morning at breakfast, Steve did his best to ignore Mr. Stark's glares. It wasn't easy because his skin prickled every time he turned his back to the man. Still, Mr. Jarvis and Tony were in the room, so Steve was sure he wasn't going to get verbally eviscerated or anything. Pretty sure. Ugh, if this was what Howard felt like all the time, Steve needed to apologize. 

He poured himself a bowl of Wheaties, because Tony ate the last of the Cocoa Pebbles, the stupid jerk, and sat down at the kitchen island. He was just about to start eating when Howard practically blew into the room.

"Good morning, everyone," Howard said, a lot more cheerfully than he usually did before his first five cups of coffee.

Tony grunted at him and Mr. Stark murmured a good morning. Before Steve could say anything, Howard hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. "Good morning," he said, laughing.

"Good morning. Mmm, you smell good." Howard nuzzled his hair and slipped a hand under his t-shirt.

"Oh, God, what are you doing? Did we not talk about this?" Tony groaned and covered his eyes. "No PDA allowed in the kitchen. Seriously, I may never eat again. I'll starve! Do you want me to starve?"

Howard rolled his eyes and gave Steve a good hard kiss, before pulling away to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Oh, uncover your eyes, Tony." 

Tony did so, slowly, then he turned to Mr. Stark and said, "See, Uncle Eddie, this is the stuff I have to deal with. One of these days I'm going to go blind."

"Big baby," Steve murmured and began to eat his cereal before it got soggy.

"Right, the next time I see your mom I'm gonna lay one on her, see how you feel," Tony said.

"I should warn you now, she's not afraid to punch a seventeen year old." 

Tony stuck out his tongue. 

Howard shook his head and sighed. "What are your plans for today, boys?"

"Steve and I are heading out to the Expo," Tony said. "I'm gonna give him the genius view of the sights."

"Then afterwards, I got a boxing lesson." Steve shrugged. "I should be home—I mean, I should be back here after that, though."

"Why don't we go out to dinner tonight?" Howard sipped his coffee. "You boys feel like sushi?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Tony finished his bowl of cereal. "You done, Steve? We should head out."

"Gimme a sec." He quickly shoveled as much cereal in his mouth as he could. "Okay, I'm done!" He got up and gave Howard a kiss before following Tony out." 

*****

Steve didn't like getting into fights. He wasn't a violent person, but he realized the necessity of learning how to fight. He knew there were times when violence was necessary in order to protect yourself or, more importantly, someone you cared about. 

That said, he *loved* learning how to fight: the jabs, kicks, and spins. Getting in under someone's defenses, blocking a blow, pinning someone down on the mat: it was exhilarating. It left him wired and really, really horny. 

So when Steve got back to the mansion after a long workout and found Howard standing beside the bed without any pants on, well, it was like a gift. An almost half-naked gift. Before he could talk himself out of it, he pounced, pressing Howard down on the bed, wrists held firm against the mattress.

Howard yelped. "Steve! What the hell? " 

"Hi." Steve grinned down at him, then kissed him hard, so hard that it hurt a little. When Steve finally pulled back, Howard's mouth was swollen and his face was flushed.

"Feeling a little frisky, are we?" Howard sounded amused.

"Yes. Do you mind?" He ground down against Howard's cock, and they both groaned. 

"No, no, I definitely don't mind, babe. If you want to be in the driver's seat, I'm perfectly happy being driven."

"Okay." Steve nodded. "I, um, I'm feeling like I wanna be a little rough. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect." Howard smiled, gentle and warm, and God, Steve just had to kiss him again, sucking his tongue, then biting his lips.

"I love you," he said, licking sloppily at Howard's mouth. "I love you so much that sometimes I think I might go crazy." 

"Steve." Howard tried to move, but Steve kept him pinned to the bed.

"Tell me our safeword, Howard." Steve kissed the corner of Howard's mouth, then slid his tongue along Howard's jaw.

Howard moaned, body arching up. "R-Red. Red to stop, yellow to slow down, and green to go. Fuck!" Howard hooked a leg around Steve's hip and pulled him closer. "Green, Steve! Green, green, fucking green!" 

"Yeah." He nuzzled Howard's ear and whispered softly," God, I wanna do so many dirty things with you, Howard. I wanna ride your cock and fuck your face. I want you to hurt me so bad that I cry. I wanna be sticky with your come and my blood and… and...." Steve rubbed himself against Howard's hard on and bit his earlobe. He wanted everything and he wanted it right then and there.

"Easy, babe. Easy." Howard nuzzled the side of Steve's face and kissed his temple. "Take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

"No, I don't wanna." He was whining, he knew he was, but he didn't want to slow down. He licked his lips and sat up, straddling Howard's hips. He quickly unbuttoned Howard's dress shirt, spreading it open, and pinched a nipple; Howard's eyes fluttered shut. "I've been really good lately. So good, Howard. So I want to be bad. A little bad. I deserve that, don't I?"

"Of course you do, babe." Howard rested his hands on Steve's thighs. "You can be a little bad." 

Steve nodded and pulled off his shirt; there was a bandage around his forearm and bruises on his torso. Howard raised an eyebrow and Steve shrugged. "They aren't from you. Those are the only ones that count."

Howard touched a nasty bruise on Steve's side and frowned. "Tell your boxing instructor to ease up, Steve. Or I will."

"Okay." Steve took Howard's hand and placed it back on his thigh. "You know, I really love it when you take care of me. But you know what I love even more? When we just go at it, hard and hot and brutal."

"Do you?" Howard asked, his voice rough, as he dug his nails into Steve's thigh.

He moaned, his cock twitching in his pants at the sharp pain. Oh god, oh god, they haven't done this in forever. He leaned down and sucked at Howard's shoulder and collarbone, leaving a trail of red marks. 

"You need it so bad, don't you, babe?" Howard said, panting harshly, dragging his nails up Steve's thigh and hip, leaving a hot trail of pain, then pressing his fingers into the bruised skin of Steve's side. 

It ached so sweetly and he rocked against Howard, his cock throbbing. "Please," he sobbed.

"I know." Howard's voice was deep and low and he pulled Steve close, biting at his mouth.

The metallic taste of blood flooded Steve's mouth as his lip spilt under Howard's teeth and he shuddered, coming hard in his pants.

"That's it, babe, that's it." Howard stroked down Steve's back, murmuring endearments and his mouth was wet with Steve's blood.

It was beautiful, Howard was beautiful to Steve and he licked Howard's mouth clean. "Wanna suck you," he said, his voice hoarse, lip throbbing.

Howard rubbed his thumb across Steve's lip and Steve could feel a smear of wet being dragged across his cheek. "Yeah," Howard said, taking a deep breath, eyelashes sweeping down as he closed his eyes. "Green, babe. Green." 

***** 

Eventually, they got their clothes off. After. Way, way, after, when they were both exhausted. Steve traced his fingers over the curves and lines of Howard's face, trying to decide if pencils or oils would be a better medium to capture the intricacies of the man. He was tracing the curve of one ear, when Howard spoke.

"Sometimes I wonder what you see when you look at me." Howard said, eyes narrowing in speculation.

Steve grinned and ran a finger over Howard's mouth. "I see a really hot guy who I love." 

Howard snorts and folds his hands on his stomach. "I'm a forty-something desk jockey who's going soft around the middle and gray on the top."

"Gray other places, too," Steve tugged at his chest hair and Howard grimaced.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot."

Steve didn't sigh, even though they were having *this* discussion. Again. "I don't care about that." He kissed Howard on the nose. "I don’t see that when I look at you. I see…" He blushed because he didn't know how to say this without being disgustingly sweet. "I see beautiful brown eyes and a kissable mouth and strong hands and… and… and a big cock. I see all the parts of you that I love. All the perfect parts of you."

Howard laughed and shook his head. "You are so… so very you."

"Yeah." He shrugged. "You asked."

"I did. I did ask." Howard ran his fingers through Steve's hair. "No one else sees me like you do."

"That's because they're not looking hard enough." He smiled, a little bit glad that no one did, that he had Howard, this Howard, to himself. "I'm gonna make myself a sandwich. You hungry?"

"Sure," Howard stretched and brushed the hair back from Steve's forehead. "I could eat."


End file.
